


Handmade

by Gilrael



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fashion & Couture, Gift Giving, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilrael/pseuds/Gilrael
Summary: For the first time in his life, Asahi cares about the person who is going to wear his clothes.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	Handmade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Banjkaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banjkaz/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Banj! Have some AsaNoya <3

He's been working on this for ages – sketching and resketching, going through hundreds of fabric samples until he found the right one, taking measurements and making adjustments to his pattern. It's not the first time that Asahi has designed a shirt, but it's the first time that the person who is going to wear it is going to be someone he cares about deeply. He wants this to be just right. He wants every seam and fold to lay perfectly on his boyfriend's body.

So when Asahi hand-sews the last button in place, he carefully lifts the shirt to inspect it, to make sure that every stitch is in place.

“Is it done?” Nishinoya asks, eyes wide with excitement.

“Yes, you can try it on,” Asahi replies. His fingers start to sweat as he watches his boyfriend take off his loose-fitting t-shirt to replace it with the dress shirt Asahi has been pouring all of his heart into. What if he made a mistake? What if the measurements were wrong?

It doesn't take long for the nerves to subside, however. Nishinoya looks stunning. The orange fabric brings out the warmth in his eyes, and the black buttons and stitching give a nice, nostalgic contrast.

But as Nishinoya steps in front of the mirror, he's suspiciously quiet. Usually, he'd be jumping with joy if Asahi gave him any kind of gift. But not a single word leaves his lips; he just stares at himself with an unreadable facial expression.

Asahi cannot bear it.

“You... you don't like it?”

“What? No!” Nishinoya says, hastily turning around to face Asahi. “I'm just... this is probably the nicest shirt I'll ever own? And you made it! With your own hands! And it fits me perfectly! Thank you.”

Asahi heaves a sigh of relief and gets up from his chair. He smooths out Nishinoya's collar and leans down for a kiss.

“I'm glad you like it.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://gilrael.tumblr.com), [Pillowfort](https://pillowfort.social/Gilrael) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Gilrael92) if you want to keep up with my writing :)


End file.
